


knock me down, it's all in vain

by dcuros



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, Human Disaster Akechi Goro, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcuros/pseuds/dcuros
Summary: Goro wakes up pinned and immobile and under the watchful gaze of his old nemesis.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 160
Collections: Persona 5





	knock me down, it's all in vain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lia404](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia404/gifts).



> Birthday fic for my wonderful chou. I know it's a strange concept for a birthday fic, but we've both been sick so relevant. I was writing a different concept then you threatened me with a pin.
> 
> I love you, chou.

"Don’t move."

His limbs pinned and useless, Goro raised his head from the bed to shoot daggers at his captor. The sudden motion dulled the edge of his glare as the room spun behind his eyes. 

Dizzy, his head dropped back down onto a soft pillow. Goro squeezed his eyes shut, tight as if they could grab the world and stop it from moving . It worked somewhat, leaving his vision less shaky albeit somewhat blurry.

"It's for your own good," said the black-haired blob standing beside his bed. Even through the blurriness, Goro could recognize that damn smirk. 

Bastard.

He trashed against his bindings — or rather, he tried to. His entire body felt weak and heavy, completely powerless against his bindings. His pathetic struggling had left him exhausted, but he refused to submit. 

“What the hell are you playing at, Joker ?” Goro snarled, struggling to move his arms again — more a token effort than a serious attempt. 

Akira waved a finger at Goro’s face, giving his nose a playful tap — or at least he tried to, anyway. The thief quickly snapped his hand back when his unwilling captive aimed a bite at it.

“Jeez, and _I’m_ dramatic?” The thief huffed as he cradled his hand. Pouting, Goro could tell even with his still unfocused — his teeth didn’t even graze him, the baby. 

Goro grinned back, perhaps with a little more teeth than necessary.

“I swear…” Akira muttered, trailing off as he disappeared past Goro’s peripheral vision. The brown-haired boy tried to strain his head to follow, but the rest of his body seemed to rebel against him. 

Instead, Goro was left with a faint crinkle followed by the sound of pouring water. _(God, he was so thirsty. His parched throat burned at the suggestion of water, so close but out of his grasp.)_ He shivered as a cool hand brushed his damp locks back from his sweaty forehead and Akira’s low voice breathed into his ear. 

“Look, Goro, this is for your own good. Now don’t move.” 

Soft lips met his own, cold against his own lips that felt like they were burning him from the inside. Goro closed his eyes and moaned at the sensation. He opened his mouth, eager to drink in more and more of it, and Akira took the opportunity to slip in his tongue and — 

_Bitter._

__

__

_What the hell…?_

Akira drew back, leaving Goro a brief feeling of emptiness, before a cold glass of water met his lips instead. On reflex, Goro greedily gulped down the water along with whatever it is the other boy had slipped him. He shivered again as the water soothed his dry throat, followed by a few wet coughs that shook his entire body.

He felt Akira’s hands pat his chest lightly before moving back up to brush his hair away from where it had fallen over his face. A gentle pressure briefly settled on his forehead before leaving once more. Goro’s eyelids felt heavy, heavier still from Akira’s hands combing through his hair and lulling him to sleep — but he managed to open his eyes regardless.

The room sharpened into focus, and Goro found himself looking up at Akira’s smiling face.

Seeing him awake, the thief leaned down for another kiss.

“Idiot.” Goro grumbled once their lips parted. “You’ll get sick too.”

“So you finally admit that you’re sick.” Akira smirked, triumphant, before his face morphed into worry. “And I’m not the idiot who kept on working with a high fever.”

“I was fine !”

“You couldn’t even walk straight.”

“Perhaps it was part of my process.”

“Does it also involve collapsing and giving me a heart attack?”

His energy already drained from the exchange, Goro sighed and whispered, “Maybe you’ll catch my stupidity then. You’re just as bad as me.”

Akira chuckled. He leaned down to rest his forehead on Goro’s own. “Then let’s hope you catch some sense before then, hm?” 

Goro closed the gap between their lips.

“Hey, I was trying to check your temperature,” Akira chided, pulling away after a few seconds.

“I highly doubt that’s an accurate method,” Goro replied.

Akira shook his head. “Accurate enough for me to say that you’re still burning up. I think it’s not as bad as earlier though. Will you let me get a thermometer on you or are you going to start biting again?”

“Maybe if you ask nicely, honey.”

Akira sighed, exasperated. “I swear you are just insufferable when you’re sick. Get some rest, Goro.”

Yes, rest sounded good right about now. Fatigue was crawling over his body and slowly pulled his eyes close. Goro mustered his strength to reposition himself, away from the heat sink his body had carved out of their bed and to a cooler spot. 

Instead, he felt a tug at his clothes, followed by the sound of ripping fabric. His eyes snapped open.

“Akira?”

“Yes, Goro?”

“Were the knives really necessary?”

“Desperate times, Goro,” Akira replied.

“My clothes, Akira! Our mattress !” Goro strained at the knives pinning the loose fabric of his clothes to the bed, stopping when the ripping sound resumed.

“You wouldn’t stay in bed!” Akira hissed. “Not even my most powerful weapon could keep you down.” 

“What weapon?” Goro asked.

Akira deflated. “Oh, uh, you might want to apologize to Morgana when you wake up. You know you’re not supposed to move when you’ve got a cat on you!”

Goro snorted in amusement. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Liar.”

“Mm, no I mean it.” Goro locked eyes with the former thief. “Now please take the knives out, dear. I need to move.”

Akira’s eyes narrowed in suspicion. “And leave nothing to stop you from overworking yourself again?” 

“I hardly think I’ll get very far,” Goro replied drily. “And to address your worries, I noticed the flaw in your earlier plan, and I would like to suggest a fix. All I ask is you take the knives out first before I mutilate our mattress even more than I already have.”

“Fine,” Akira pulled out the knives nearest to him, freeing Goro’s right arm. He circled around the bed, ripping knives off the mattress as he went. “You really shouldn’t be up talking, but I doubt you’ll rest until you’ve said your piece. What have you got in mind?”

Goro turned on his side, facing Akira as the other boy walked back up the side of the bed. 

“Morgana’s not a cat,” the detective said, with zero trace of irony.

“Yes, I’ve heard.”

“So your plan wouldn’t work using him.

“Are you... suggesting I grab a random cat off the street?”

“No need for that,” Goro replied sunnily. He moved to make room on the bed and patted the recently vacated space. “You’re catty enough for my taste. Now get over here.”

Akira sighed again, but he climbed into bed regardless. He wrapped his arms around the sick detective and planted a kiss on his hair. “I’ve got you pinned, detective. Now rest?”

Goro hummed in response, comfortable in his lover’s arms, before he was completely gone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Yell at me in the comments or on my twitter [@curosed](https://twitter.com/hereliesandy).


End file.
